


How do I hold you after all these years?

by Ravingravox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically its just really gay, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Hinata is gorgeous, Hinata shouyou is stupidly in love, Implied Sexual Content, Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou are oblivious, Kageyama Tobio is stupidly in love, Kageyama and Hinata reunite, Kageyama is stunning, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravingravox/pseuds/Ravingravox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hinata!” </p><p>The orange haired boy froze, and turned around, dark orange orbs immediately meeting blue ones. Kageyama watched the smaller boy as he calmed down from the short chase, white puffs of breathing evaporating into the early winter air. It seemed to take Hinata a few moments to process who exactly was standing behind him, before his face lit up with the biggest grin that Kageyama had ever seen. He swore the sun darkened in comparison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 7 years and shades of orange

**Author's Note:**

> okay. okay. this is my FIRST FIC IVE EVER ACTUALLY PUBLISHED OK I HOPE U ENJOY  
> Im gonna add more characters as time goes on but for now i was like, "this is nice lets keep it just them"  
> Im still trying to get the hang of how Ao3 works but i s2g i will be an expert at it if it kills me. In other news, kagehina is my life.  
> Im so bad at updating things but im determined to keep this going. This was _supposed_ to be a oneshot in this first place bUT LOOK AT US NOW  
>  Please also expect the authors notes to be completely off topic.  
> Thank you guys so much i love u  
> ALRIGHT LETS DIVE INTO THIS HEAD FIRST SHALL WE?

It had been years since Kageyama had seen that shade of orange. 

Over a pool of dark hair in a crowded subway, it hit him. It hit Kageyama like it did back in highschool nearly 7 years ago. An orange so bright, and hair so messy he knew exactly who it was as soon as he caught sight of it. He just stared at the mop of hair, not being able to see the face below it. Many emotions were fleeting through his mind and it was probably showing because people were giving him very weird looks, but he could care less. 

As soon as the subway stopped and the orange hair started moving, Kageyama’s feet were moving too. He was practically sprinting when he finally caught up with the short male, just outside the subway station. 

“Hinata!” 

The orange haired boy froze, and turned around, dark orange orbs immediately meeting blue ones. Kageyama watched the smaller boy as he calmed down from the short chase, white puffs of breath evaporating into the early winter air. It seemed to take Hinata a few moments to process who exactly was standing behind him, before his face lit up with the biggest grin that Kageyama had ever seen. He swore the sun darkened in comparison. 

No warnings or words were spoken before Hinata practically tackled Kageyama, making him stumble back. There was no doubt in his mind now that this was the Hinata from high school, the Hinata that he graduated with, the Hinata he promised he’d meet on the court again one day. 

It was a good few minutes before they let each other go, still completely silent. They just stared at each other in awe. Everything around them seemed to stand still, no people, no subways, it was just them. 

Hinata broke the silence first. 

“I… never expected to see you here. In the city.” Hinata spoke softly. Kageyama noted that even after letting him go, Hinata was still holding his hands. 

“I could say the same to you.” 

“Hey now,” Hinata teased, “ I wasn’t the one who always said they hated big cities.” 

The remark made them both chuckle. 

High school Kageyama would’ve been pissed at that teasing tone. He would’ve grabbed Hinata and shook him, calling him dumbass and stupid because of the embarrassment. Now though, it was welcomed, it made Kageyama feel 15 again and it made his heart swell with the exact same feelings he held for Hinata all those years ago. Maybe, (normally) he would’ve panicked at this, but right here right now, standing with Hinata Shouyou in the busy city streets, everything just seemed so _right_ that he couldn’t help but feel completely and utterly content. 

\---

After 15 minutes of staring at each other and Hinata pinching Kageyama’s wrists to make sure he was real, Hinata was thinking. He was biting his lip, gnawing on it like he was in thought, before he willfully asked if Tobio was free and would like to have lunch. Kageyama realized he was probably blushing, because maybe it sounded like he was asking him on a date, and _maybe_ Kageyama used to dream of going on dates with the sunny boy for practically all throughout high school. 

He said yes before he could stop himself. 

Hinata’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. How could his smile even get that much bigger?

Kageyama followed Hinata dumbly, fumbling on his feet as Hinata dragged him into a taxi. The whole ride to the unknown place that Hinata claimed wholeheartedly was “the best restaurant ever” was filled with conversation. As usual, Hinata was doing most of the talking. He spoke about how after high school he didn’t really know what he wanted to do, which was surprising since he seemed so set on going professional after graduating. He spoke about how he had to look at it more realistically, that he probably wouldn’t of made it without Kageyama. Kageyama was disappointed that Hinata gave up so easily. He couldn’t exactly stay that way though, because he wasn’t in professional volleyball either. The mostly one-sided conversation continued, Hinata explained how he now worked at a very popular sports magazine industry as a writer, and that he wrote mostly volleyball related stories. 

In the backseat of the taxi, Kageyama stared at him; he was listening too, but Hinata’s appearance was also interesting. He was still as expressive as he used to be, and the small jokes he would throw in while telling his stories warmed Kageyama. Hinata’s hair was still messy and untamed, but it was shorter. He even had ear piercings, golden studs that highlighted the gold flecks in his eyes. Everything about the boy in front of him was so intriguing to Kageyama that he didn’t really know where to look. Before he knew it, they arrived in front of a very homely family owned restaurant. It was small, and outlined with trees, the sun shining down on it just right, Kageyama would even call it beautiful. 

Of course, there was a much more beautiful boy beckoning him inside the small restaurant. 

They got their seats and Hinata was smiling, fingers almost restlessly tapping his knees.

“...Why are you staring at me like that.” Kageyama murmured, flustering slightly under such a cheery gaze. 

“Ah! Sorry…” Hinata rubbed the back of his neck, flashing an apologetic smile before continuing, “You just have no idea how happy I am to see you. It’s been, what, 5 years?” He asked in a disbelieving tone. 

“7 years.” Kageyama corrects him. 

“No way.” Hinata sighs. “I.. thought I wouldn’t see you again.” 

The way Hinata speaks so softly makes it feel like there are a million butterflies contained behind Kageyama’s ribs; It also makes his heart ache. He clutched his knee and nodded in agreement because Kageyama thought the same exact thing for years on end. 

Hinata kept watching Kageyama from across the round, wooden table; it felt like the taller boy had sun rays pointing just at him, burning holes into his face. He felt his cheeks growing very hot, very fast. He needed to bring something up before he turned a very embarrassingly bright shade of puce. 

Kageyama raked a hand through his hair and straightened, “So….” 

“So…?” Hinata perked up a bit but rested his head against his palm. 

The silence stretched, Kageyama looking anywhere but the others face. He kind of forgot to think of something to say after that. 

After a few more moments of silence, Hinata’s face twisted in amusement before he started laughing, hands folding together in front of him. 

Kageyama scowled-- _pouted--_ at Hinata and that just made him laugh even more. Kageyama’s face softened, watching Hinata wipe the tears at the corners of his eyes. _Damn-- his laugh was as gorgeous as he was._

“Still bad at picking up a conversation, I see.” Hinata said after he had calmed, a few giggles forcing themselves out of Hinata’s throat as he spoke. 

Kageyama smiled lopsidedly and chuckled under his breath. “Yeah well, I wasn’t the dumbass who spoke in action sounds.” 

Hinata put a hand on his chest in mock offense, “You’re just jealous I got along better with people while you scared them off!” 

“I got along with people!” 

“Um, if you call staring down anything within a 6 foot radius of you ‘getting along’ then okay. You could’ve made plants wilt- your stare was _that_ intense!” 

This time it was Kageyama’s turn to laugh. He forgot how expressive Hinata was with the wild hand gestures. The rest of the dinner carried on like so, Kageyama and Hinata exchanging animated conversation.

Tobio could have sworn that when he collected himself, Hinata was looking at Kageyama in shock, but it was gone so fast he probably just imagined it. 

\--- 

Oh this was _so_ bad. 

First off, not only did Hinata reunite with his high school crush again after 7 years, but! He looked drop dead _stunning._ He was already attractive in high school but now? Oh, he was _irresistible._

Secondly, Kageyama and Hinata fell so effortlessly into sync again it was like they hadn’t spent 7 years apart. It made Hinata’s feelings for the raven head crawl back his throat like bile. 

Lastly, Kageyama was smooth, mature, and _charming_ for god’s sake! It felt like Hinata was finally climbing up the moving on ladder, only to get to the top and fall-- face first-- into the concrete ground the had Kageyama written all over it.  
It was _pain_ it was _torture_ and Hinata _loved it._

Not the uncertainty no, but the thrill of having a crush! The butterflies in his belly and the warmth in his heart and the absolute ache for Kageyama that felt like the ache after a volleyball match! Maybe he was the only one who felt this way about unrequited crushes but it was wonderful! 

Hinata loved how warm Kageyama’s smile was and how lovely it fell on his face. 

He also wondered how it tasted. 

Hinata also noted he must have a lot of pent up sexual frustration because as soon as Kageyama started laughing and blessed Hinata with the gorgeous sight, he wanted to climb the taller boy like a tree. 

It was so sudden-- his laugh-- it shocked the hell out of Shouyou. 

He prayed and thanked god for the most wonderful gift they bestowed upon him- that gift being everything that is Kageyama Tobio. 

Hinata listened in as Kageyama told him about how he worked as an assistant manager at a sports manufacturing corporation. Looks like neither of them could get away from sports altogether. He couldn’t blame him. Volleyball was forever locked in a special place in Shouyou’s heart. 

He only half listened to the rest, more fixated on every shift of Kageyama’s gaze as he spoke and every change of expression. It was hypnotic.

\--- 

After the pair had finished eating, they walked outside to a mid afternoon sun, but it was still chilly. Hinata hugged his coat around himself a little tighter, shivering inwardly. 

“Thank you.” Tobio’s voice came softly. 

Hinata looked at Kageyama with a quirked brow and a confused look, highlighted with amusement.  
“And to what do I owe this honor?” he asked teasingly, but made sure to sound curious as well. 

“For asking me to lunch. I don’t know, being here I guess.” 

Hinata’s face softened into a smile, genuine and warm, “You’re very welcome. Though, I should be thanking you for accepting this request and, for chasing after me.” 

Kageyama blushed at that. Hinata thought it was the most adorable sight. 

Hinata spoke, “I can call you a cab, if you need one. I live about 10 minutes away from here and i’m taking the bus.” 

“No need, I can call a cab” Tobio shook his head as he continued, “I can walk you to the bus stop.”

“Being a gentlemen are we, Kageyama-kun?” Hinata laughed and turned to start heading in the direction of the bus stop.

“I missed you.” Kageyama blurted out, face turning a very attractive shade of red. 

Hinata was practically melting. 

The shorter boy walked back to Kageyama, stopping right in front of him. 

“I missed you too.” 

He honestly didn’t know what was ushering him to do this.

Hinata stood on his tip toes and planted a soft chaste kiss on the others cheek. He smiled up at a very red Kageyama. Oh, he loved how easily Tobio got flustered. It made Shouyou’s heart melt everytime. Hinata turned slightly and looked at Kageyama over his shoulder.  
“Now, I was promised an escort to the bus stop?” 

Kageyama nodded and hurried to fall in step beside Hinata, who felt the other’s hand touch his softly, just a graze, before he grasped Hinata’s hand. Hinata intertwined his hands with the raven head, not batting an eyelash. But if you looked closely, Hinata’s ears were pink.

 

He was doomed.


	2. In which Yachi always has good advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! New chapter already!  
> I was super excited I couldn't hold back.  
> Introducing: Yachi Hitoka everyone! *claps*  
> it's getting a lil ;) if u know what i mean.  
> also, im juggling two fanfictions now, one for stony and another for this. Nice!  
> Boi he bout to do it, lets go!

“No, you don’t understand, Yachi!” Hinata spoke into the phone, “He’s like, a _whole_ new level of hot!” 

“Mmm.” Yachi responded in mock interest, “Oh I understand perfectly, Shouyou. You’re totally, madly in love with Kageyama.”

Hinata blushed and flopped on his bed. There was a lot more meaning behind it when someone said it out loud. “Do you really think so? I mean, I could just be in lust with him.” 

Yachi laughed, a bright laugh that made Hinata smile too. “Well, you tell me. What did you feel when you saw Kageyama again?” 

Hinata bit his lip in thought, staring up at the ceiling. He recalled seeing Tobio, hunched over trying to catch his breath. It made his heart feel like it was going to leap out of his chest, and like someone handed him a million bucks. He didn’t realize how much he missed Kageyama until that moment. How many times after graduation he cried in his room, gripping a volleyball to his chest. Hoping maybe Kageyama would give him a call, something. But there was nothing, and Hinata didn’t know why he didn’t just text the guy himself, but he realized he was too scared. What would he say to him? He had no reason to contact Kageyama, there were no more practices and hanging out would be kind of weird. At least, he thought it would weird Kageyama out.

“I felt all, _gwahh_ in my stomach, and I couldn’t believe he was in front of me, just standing there. It felt like I was dreaming.” Shouyou said breathily. 

He could practically picture Yachi smiling, “Shouyou, that’s love.” 

Hinata raised a brow, “Love is feeling like i’m high?” 

Yachi laughed again, “Yeah, I guess it is!” 

Hinata looked at the glow in the dark stars he had on his ceilings, thinking. What if he was in love with Kageyama? What would that mean for him?

“I don’t know how you do it, Hitoka-chan. How did you get Kiyoko to go out with you?” 

Yachi sputtered, “D-Don’t bring something like that up so suddenly!” 

“Bring up what? We’re talking about my love life here, it only seems fair to pull yours in too!” 

Yachi huffed, then went quiet for a few moments before replying, “She asked me. I don’t know what she saw in me, but I was so incredibly happy. All the time I spent worrying that she’d never like me was for nothing, and i’m thankful for that.” 

Hinata smiled, Yachi and Kiyoko were very close and it was very surprising when Kiyoko asked Yachi out at graduation. While Yachi was finally finding love, Hinata had said goodbye to his; he felt a pang of jealousy inside him, pushing it down quickly. 

“So, what do I do?” Hinata asked quietly, hoping Yachi had some form of advice. She always did. 

“What’s your heart telling you to do?”

It took Hinata a few moments before he responded, “Maybe… I should talk to him more?”

Yachi made a sound of agreement, “There you go. I gotta get going, good luck Shouyou!” 

“Thank you Yachi.”

“Anytime.” Yachi responded warmly before the line beeped. She hung up. 

Hinata laid there for a while, wondering what he should do before pulling up his phone. Kageyama had exchanged numbers with him before he had gotten on the bus. He stared at Kageyama’s contact, before willing himself to send him a message. What should he say, though?

_To: Kageyama_  
_From: Shouyou_  
_[9:52 pm]_

_hi kageyama-kun! ^_^_

 

He waited for a response, before he realized how dumb it is to just stare at his phone forever. It was late, Kageyama probably went to sleep and wouldn’t reply for another--

His phone dinged. 

**From: Kageyama**  
**To: Shouyou**  
**[9:53 pm]**

**Hi.**

Oh man, he replied! Now what does he say? Kageyama was not very good at picking up conversation, and all he said was Hi, how does one get a conversation off of that? 

_To: Kageyama_  
_From: Shouyou_  
_[9:54 pm]_

_hows your day been? :)_

 

**From: Kageyama**  
**To: Shouyou**  
**[9:55 pm]**

**Good. What about you?**

 

Geez, he was so formal! He didn’t elaborate at all, either. Gosh this guy makes it so hard. 

_To: Kageyama_  
_From: Shouyou_  
_[9:56 pm]_

_thats good! :D im glad to hear it. i actually just got off the phone with yachi-chan!_

 

**From: Kageyama**  
**To:Shouyou**  
**[9:57 pm]**

**Yachi? You’re still in contact with her?**

 

Hinata raised his brow at that. 

_To: Kageyama_  
_From: Shouyou_  
_[9:58 pm]_

_well of course! why wouldnt i be? ,’:?_

 

**From:Kageyama**  
**To:Shouyou**  
**[10:01 pm]**

**No reason.**

Hinata scowled. What was that about? 

**From: Kageyama**  
**To: Shouyou**  
**[10:01 pm]**

**Do you use emoticons in all of your messages?**

 

Hinata smiled at that. 

_To: Kageyama_  
_From: Shouyou_  
_[10:02 pm]_

_dont hate on my emojis. theyre cool, unlike you kageyama! >:(!_

 

**From: Kageyama**  
**To: Shouyou**  
**[10:03 pm]**

**Oi! I’ll have you know i’m plenty cool, dumbass Hinata! I’ll kick your ass!**

 

Hinata giggled. He could picture Kageyama saying that perfectly. He’s probably flustered with embarrassment right now. 

_To: Kageyama_  
_From: Shouyou_  
_[10:05 pm]_

_haha! come over here and prove it, grumpy! >:P_

Hinata was feeling giddy again. They were acting like they usually were, and Kageyama was still Kageyama. His phone dinged again a few moments later, Hinata’s smile falling as he read it. 

**From: Kageyama**  
**To:Shouyou**  
**[10:09 pm]**

**Do you want me to?**

Hinata stared at the text wide eyed. Was Kageyama offering to come to his house, right now? What was he playing at? Hinata didn’t know what to say, swallowing thickly. A million things fleeting through his mind.  
He found the thought of Kageyama coming over so late mildly arousing. 

After realizing that he needed to respond, Hinata held his breath. 

_To: Kageyama_  
_From: Shouyou_  
_[10:17 pm]_

_….maybe._

God, what was he doing. He wanted to smack himself in the head, what was he trying to achieve? Hinata’s ringtone pulled him out of his self loathing. He gasped, seeing that Kageyama was calling him. Chewing his lip he thought, maybe he should just let it go to voicemail? No, he’d have no excuse for that. He sighed and braced himself for whatever was on the end of the line, clicking the green phone symbol 

“....Hello?” Hinata said softly 

“Hi.” Kageyama replied, he sounded a little breathless. 

“Did- did you need something?” Hinata asked, cursing himself for sounding hopeful and even a little breathless himself. 

It was silent on the line for a few moments before Kageyama spoke up, “Yeah, actually. I do.” 

Hinata never heard his voice sound so, so…. _husky._ It was doing weird things to Shouyou. He swallowed thickly, “And what would that be?” 

Kageyama drew in a shaky breath, chuckling in a low voice before he went quiet again. 

Hinata wondered what the heck Kageyama was thinking but stayed quiet, biting his lip anxiously. 

Then it came, in a voice dark and quiet on the the other end of the line, the voice sending electricity straight down Hinata’s spine in a full body shudder. 

“You.”


	3. Room 109

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this chapter came a little later because it's a little longer! Also because im working on cosplay and such, school, visiting family etc,,,  
> this fic has now been changed to mature! sorry ahhh this chapter is indeed nsfw. saucy ;)  
> Next chapter may create a bump in the road.... dundundun!   
> And- update on my stony stuff, ill be creating a new series of oneshots! I have a few ideas.   
> Thank you guys so much, as always. Love ya! 
> 
> Let's get rollin'!

Kageyama gripped the wheel of his car, biting his lip. Why is he doing this? Why did he say that to Hinata? He didn’t know, but he hated to admit that the response he got was so worth it. 

He had been replaying it in his head the whole drive.  
The way Hinata had said it was enough to make Kageyama half hard sitting on his bed in his dark room. He had already been fantasizing about Hinata when the topic had come up. 

_“Kageyama… If you don’t get over here right now, I’m going to lose it.”_

It sounded almost like… a growl. It was the hottest thing Kageyama had ever heard come out of Hinata’s mouth. 

Kageyama sighed, looking up at the building Hinata lived in. 5th floor, room 109. Kageyama got out of the car reluctantly, walking into the building and getting on the elevator. He felt hot, too hot. Blood was pounding in his ears as he walked out onto the 5th floor. It was quiet as he trailed down the hallway. 

_102, 103, 104…_

He started to sweat. What was he going to say to Hinata? Just kidding? No way he could say that now. 

_105, 106…_

What if Hinata yelled at him? What if he yelled “We’re both men, don’t you realize that?” 

_107, 108...._

Kageyama clenched his jaw, fumbling with the zipper of his jacket. 

_109_

He stared at the numbers planted on the dark brown door, touching them softly with his fingers. He kept trying to convince himself it’ll be okay. Nothing bad will happen. _You’re gonna be just fine._

As he knocked on the door, not any harder than what was needed, he held his breath. It all came crashing down on him in a fit of panic. All the worries and doubts he had all these years suddenly lead up to this, the moment of truth. What if Hinata hated him? How would he live with himself knowing the person who’s the closest to his heart hates his guts? 

He heard the door unlock, and it swung open, revealing Hinata; the boy Kageyama’s small heart desired so much. 

“Hinata I--” 

He was cut off by Hinata jumping up and flinging his arms around Kageyama’s neck, kissing him. Kageyama’s head was spinning, stumbling backwards slightly. 

Hinata pulled away all too soon for Kageyama’s liking, but shortly after was pulled into the apartment, pushed against the wall and Hinata was back to kissing him again like his life depended on it; all in the span of 5 seconds. The door somehow got shut too, man he was fast. 

The kiss was hot, and it felt amazing; all passion and lips. Hinata tangled his hands into Kageyama’s hair, gripping it and kissing him eagerly. Hinata bit Kageyama’s bottom lip, making him shudder a gasp. Using that to his advantage, and to the raven head’s surprise, Hinata’s tongue darted into his mouth, tasting every inch of it. Kageyama was getting hotter by the second as he tried to process this situation. 

Okay, _Hinata is here, in my arms, pushing me against a wall, and tongue fucking my mouth._

Yes. Okay. 

Kageyama put a hand on Hinata’s chest, pushing him back slowly. Hinata pulled away, taking the hint and looking up at Kageyama, cheeks flushed and lips bruised from the kiss. It was hard for Kageyama to draw his eyes away but he managed. 

“Was it bad?” Hinata asked, worry clear on his face before it morphed into panic, “Oh gosh, is this not what you had in mind?” 

Kageyama shook his head quickly, “No, no! That’s not what I meant. Don’t get me wrong I really…” Kageyama swallowed before continuing, “ _really_ want you. I just had to be sure.” 

Hinata looked at him, expression curious. “Sure about…?”

“You. Do you really want this?”

Hinata laughed, leaning back on the other wall across from the taller boy in the walkway. “Ka- _Tobio_ ,” Hinata looked him dead in the eyes, expression serious, “I’ve wanted this for 7 years.”

The sound of Kageyama’s first name made him shiver, not in a bad way. He bit his lip, dwelling on what that meant. It could mean he’s just here for the sex, or the comfort. 

Hinata shook his head and laughed again, walking up to Kageyama and kissing him, short and firm. “Shut up.” 

Kageyama raised a brow, “I didn’t say anything.”  
“I can hear you thinking, you dwell too much. I mean I’ve wanted you since high school Kageyama. The you that makes my heart go all _wooah_ and the warmth you make me feel. I…” He swallowed visibly, “I love you.” 

Kageyama couldn’t stand it anymore, crashing down on Hinata like a wave, kissing him senseless. He hoisted the smaller boy up, prompting the other to wrap his legs around Tobio’s waist as he turned and pushed Hinata into the wall. His hand reached down between them, palming Hinata through his sweatpants. 

“ _Fuck. Fuck._ K-Kageyama we’re still in the walkway… the neighbors…” He trailed off, back arching as he gasped when Kageyama pulled down the others sweatpants and boxers. 

Kageyama licked his lips at the sight of Hinata, cock standing at the ready. “I could give a fuck less if they hear.” Kageyama growled, unzipping his own pants and pulling himself out. Hinata moaned in response. 

He gripped both of their members with one hand, starting off with small strokes, making both him and Hinata breath heavily. 

Kageyama started moving his hand faster, focused on the sound of Hinata whispering soft praises and swears. 

“Fuck.” Hinata moaned again, gripping Kageyama’s shoulders. 

“I’m trying to.” Kageyama said, twisting his hand in a way that made Hinata writhe against him. 

Hinata laughed breathlessly for a moment before it cut off into a groan, Hinata bucking his hips involuntarily. 

Kageyama dragged his thumb across his and Hinata’s slit, wiping off the precum that was gathering and using it to quicken the pace of his hand. 

Hinata’s pupils were blown wide, mouth hanging open, looking at Kageyama. 

“K-Kageyama…. I, _god- Tobio._ ” He rocked his hips up into Kageyama before cumming with a loud moan and a full body shudder. 

Kageyama followed after, his name being his undoing as he grunted and whispered, “ _Shouyou._ ” 

They both stood there, catching their breath. 

Hinata smiled at him, looking dazed. 

“Enjoy yourself?” Kageyama asked, smiling lopsidedly back at him. 

“Oh yeah.” Hinata hugged onto Kageyama, face hidden in his shoulder. Kageyama carried him back to his room, setting Hinata down on his bed. Hinata sat up, grabbing the tissues and insisting to clean Kageyama before cleaning himself. He flopped down on the bed with a smile. 

“So…” 

“So…?” Kageyama mimicked, tone curious. 

Hinata was silent, looking at Kageyama with awe. 

Kageyama had a smirk playing on his lips as he spoke, “Still bad at picking up conversation?”

Hinata flat out grinned, snuggling into Kageyama’s chest. “Mm… I’m sleepy.” 

“Then go to bed dumbass.” Kageyama said, starting to get up. 

Hinata had a firm grip on Kageyama’s chest. “Stay with me.” 

Kageyama’s expression softened, stripping off his jeans; his jacket was left somewhere in the hallway floor. 

“Go to sleep.” Kageyama whispered while kissing Hinata’s head. 

The other boy mumbled a small “I love you.” but before Kageyama could reply, Hinata was asleep. 

\---

Kageyama awoke to a the sun shining in his face and an empty bed. 

He sat up quickly, looking around the very...colorful apartment. 

It suited Hinata so well, so bright and gave a very chippy vibe. 

The walls were white, but the they were littered in posters of famous volleyball players. The floor was a beige carpet with one round neon green rug surrounding the entire bed and another neon blue rug by the door. Not to mention the disturbing amount of orange and yellow around the room. 

Kageyama couldn’t help but be curious and got up, pulling on his boxers and looking at the bookshelves. There was one on each side of the computer desk, the one on the left containing old books, worn stuffed toys and family portraits. His graduation cap was also sitting on one of the shelves. The other book shelf contained more stuffed toys; newer looking, the owl and the cat were very cute and weirdly familiar. It also had comic books, figurines and magazines. Kageyama chuckled at the volleyball sitting by a picture frame. The picture looked oddly familiar until Kageyama picked it up, seeing it was a group picture of the entire volleyball team before the third years left.

He rarely thought about these guys, and seeing the picture hit him with a ton of feelings. Everyone looked so happy, smiling widely, arms around each other. Hell, even Tsukishima was smiling lopsidedly at Yamaguchi. 

Kageyama traced his finger over Hinata, smiling widely and holding a volleyball in the air with one hand, other wrapped around Kageyama’s shoulders. He, himself, was grinning widely. He remembered all of the feelings he had during those years, and he remembered how the team had taught him so much. All the memories were flooding back, and Kageyama almost became emotional. 

“That’s my favorite picture.” 

Kageyama jumped at the voice, whipping around to see Hinata leaning against the doorway with a small smile on his face. 

Hinata was wearing a big, loose, blue t-shirt with a weird looking bird on it, (a crow?) and the words _“Stay coo.”_ plastered right under. If it wasn’t ridiculous enough, he was wearing polka dot boxers. It was all so childish but suited Hinata so _well._ He also made bed head look _really_ good and the sight before the raven head’s eyes he deemed, ridiculously, gorgeous. 

“Everyone’s so happy. It makes me happy looking at the picture; your smile is beautiful.” Hinata spoke, looking at the picture from across the room. 

Kageyama forced down the blush creeping into his cheeks, “A-ah. Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Snoop?” Hinata finished. 

Kageyama bit his lip, desperately fighting off embarrassment. 

Hinata laughed, walking over to Kageyama and taking the picture out of his hand gently, before setting it back down on the shelf, “It’s fine, I don’t mind.” He turned to look at Kageyama, leaning against the bookshelf, “You’re kind of apart of it too, you have the right to look.” 

Kageyama nodded, looking down at the other. From this angle, Kageyama could see the other’s neck, adam’s apple exposed and bobbing as Hinata swallowed. His eyes traced down to the boy’s collarbone, littered with hickeys. Damn, did he do that?

“If you keep looking at me like that, the coffee might get cold.” The shorter boy looked up at him with a smirk, but his eyes were half lidded and seemingly hinted with lust. 

“We could….not have coffee.” Kageyama deadpanned. 

Hinata chuckled, ghosting his hands up Kageyama’s torso to wrap around his neck, “Mm...then what would you like for breakfast then?” 

Kageyama instantly wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, leaning down, centimeters away from his lips, “I got a few ideas.” 

The kiss was slow and sweet, something lazy and carefree. It was imperfectly perfect. 

Hinata broke away abruptly, smile on his face, “Well, I already cooked breakfast.”

Kageyama raised a brow, “Breakfast?” 

Hinata pressed a quick chaste kiss to Kageyama’s lips, “Yes, breakfast. Most important meal of the day and all that?” Hinata pulled away and started to walk out of the room, “So make yourself decent and meet me at the table.” He gave a playful wink before he left. 

Kageyama nodded and pulled on his clothes from the night previous, heading out of the room. The smells hit him as soon as he stepped out the door. Coffee and bacon, overpowering the faint smell of something sweet. 

Kageyama followed his nose into the kitchen where Hinata was flipping some pieces of bacon. Tobio wrapped his arms around the others waist from behind, resting his head on the other’s shoulder. 

“I’m not your head rest you know.” Hinata pouted at him. 

“Oh, really? Didn’t notice.”

“You’re so mean! I’m cooking you breakfast! You’re lucky I don’t do something to it.” 

Kageyama chuckled, peppering Hinata’s neck with kisses, “You gonna poison me?” 

“I could spit in it!” 

“You think that would bother me now? You shoved your tongue down my throat last night.” 

Hinata visibly flushed, swatting at Kageyama’s hand with the spatula, “Vulgar. Go sit at the table.”  
The taller boy smirked but obeyed, sitting at the table and leaning his head in his hands while watching the other cook. 

If all mornings were like this, well, it wouldn’t be so bad.


	4. An old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back  
> Things have been a little stressful lately, im so sorry this took so long This chapter is going to be notably shorter because I just wanted to get this out to let people know its not over! This is continuing!  
> Do i sense some angst? (probably not because im a big baby (but who knows) )  
> Anyways, thanks for sticking with me, lets do it.

It had been a few days.

 

What was he doing again?

 

Oh right. 

 

Kageyama sat on his bed, staring intensely at his phone across from him. The room was completely silent, nothing but Kageyama’s breathing could be heard. He kept staring at the little black screen, as if willing it to do something. He kept telling himself that he was just passing time but he was impatient and he wanted Hinata to call, even though he didn’t have the guts to do it himself. 

 

He knows he’s acting like a child but he just fucked his life long crush after a day of reuniting. That was too fast, even for the two of them. Now he was stuck wondering what they were, what to do with his feelings, and how the hell he would face Hinata the next time he saw him. Still, the thought of Hinata still made Kageyama’s heart light up, as much as he hated to admit it. 

 

Kageyama couldn’t take the silence anymore, he got out of bed with a huff and went into the kitchen to find something to snack on. He checked the fridge, nothing that looked all that good. 

 

Kageyama glanced back towards his room then shook his head. 

_ Snap out of it! _

 

He turned on the kitchen sink and splashed cold water on his face. 

 

...It didn’t do anything. He wondered why people always did it in the movies. 

 

Checking the pantry with no luck, he sighed and leaned his head on the door. What was he doing? He should just call Hinata and talk to him. It would help to sort out what just happ--

 

The sound of Kageyama’s phone echoed from his bedroom. He’d never ran so fast in his whole life, diving for his phone and answering. 

 

“Hina--!”

 

“Yo.” 

 

Kageyama had a flutter of emotions cross his face in that moment. First confusion, then realization, then irritation. 

 

“Oh, it’s you.” Kageyama flopped on his back unceremoniously. 

 

“Gee, thanks asshole. Nice to hear from you too.” Tsukishima’s voice held no venom but dripped with sarcasm, enough to make Kageyama want to throw the phone. 

 

“Fuck you.” 

 

“As much as I hate to disappoint, i’m not here to fulfill your gay fantasies. I’m calling for Yamaguchi.” 

 

Kageyama scoffed, “Yeah, your totally gay  _ boyfriend.”  _

 

Tsukishima ignored him, “He wants his books back. Biology and Astronomy.” 

 

Kageyama sat up, looking at the books laying on his desk that he completely forgot he borrowed. 

 

“Oh. Yeah okay.” 

 

“...” There was silence on the other end for a moment before it spoke, “So Hinata.” 

  
Kageyama practically choked on air. He went into a fit of coughing and tried to speak, “What are you talking about?” 

 

“As bad of a liar as ever. Almost reminds me of college.” 

 

Kageyama rolled his eyes at the memory of him and Tsukishima being roommates all those years ago. They surprisingly didn’t kill each other. 

He shivered at the thought of all those times he walked in on Tsukishima with his dick out moaning Yamaguchi’s name. He wish he could bleach his eyes. 

 

“Whatever. It’s nothing.” 

 

“You said that about finals too and ended up passing out in a coffee coma.” Tsukki prodded back.

 

“I did not.” He did. 

“Can’t blame you, as annoying as the little brat is he grew up quite fine.” 

 

Kageyama growled a little, “Wait, how do you know Hinata looks like now?”

 

“Him and Yamaguchi work at the same Magazine company.”

 

What. 

The more you know. 

 

“And you didn’t TELL ME?” 

 

“How was I supposed to know you had a boner for Hinata? Oh wait, maybe because you ogled him all through high school. My bad.” the asshole chuckled. 

 

“I hate you.”    
  


“I could say the same.” It was quiet for a moment before Tsukki spoke in softer voice, one that almost made Kageyama freak out, “Don’t mess this up Kageyama. I can hear you over thinking.” 

 

“...Yeah.” 

 

“Talk to you later.” The line went dead.

 

Kageyama flopped back down on the bed, putting his hand on his forehead. Even Tsukishima could tell he was flipping out. It must be pretty bad. 

 

Kageyama took one more glance at his phone before cursing softly under his breath, and setting it on his bedside table. He needed to go for a run and clear his head- without distractions. 

 

The boy quickly pulled on some sweatpants and a hoodie, taking one last look at his phone before slipping his shoes on leaving his house. 

\---

The house was silent for a few moments, sunset filtering through the blinds of Kageyama’s window. 

 

The sound of ringing echoed through the house. 

 

**_Missed call: Hinata_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
